Teryo Law
You could say that Teryo Law is the Hulk Hogan of Bumpmeisters. There were others before him but he invented the term Bumpmeister and helped making the scene what it was along with his brother Kerio Law back in 2006. The scene died down in 2008 however, nobody is exactly sure why this is. Personal Quote "Fuck everything and have abortions" Development of appearence and personality When Teryo Law was new in the business he had a particular rave-inspired style. Black pants with groovy colourful patterns that stood out, red gloves and fiery red hair were his trademarks. His look changed around a bit but it was generally still the same style. Later a new look was introduced and his appearence took a drastic turn. The era of Dark Teryo Law had begun. His appearence turned much darker and he started wearing a mask, originally because of legal issues but also because he felt that the mask looked good and suited his personality. There were mixed reactions amongst fans regarding this, people either loved it or hated it. His wrestling style is a mixture of a highflyer and a brawler. He likes attacking people with elbows and martial art style kicks. And every once in a while he decides that he wants to see if he can fly. Legal Issues and Prison Time Teryo Law wrestled for a period in the WWE but he was fired because of sexual harassement charges. It was during this time that he created a mask to be able to disguise himself and keep going about with his perverted ways. With his new look and intoxicated on god-knows-which-substances he made an appearence at a WWE show to take out some kind of revenge on the federation. The incident can be seen in the following video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCkkOaOWc4Q Eventually he was put in jail because of this but not any kind of jail. He was charged and convicted with assault, drug use and extreme sexual harassement charges at Oswald Correctional Facility, otherwise known as OZ. Eventually his best friend and brother Kerio Law helped him break out of prison. This was videotaped and aired on The Kerio Law Project. Teryo Law has never been caught by police ever since and probably will not either, he passed away later on and it's pretty hard to convict a "dead" man. After breaking out from prison, The Lawyu Boyz made their way into the SMF . The SMF The first thing Teryo Law did when he joined the SMF was to go after Super Dingo Joey in a brutal manner, putting him through several tables. When facing Joey in a match the following episode, Super Dingo Greg made a interference and the two attacked Teryo. Kerio then made an appearence and helped his brother out. The Lawyu Boyz were officially in the SMF and they were going to go after the Tag Team titles. They had several matches, one of the most memorable ones is the ladder match at Cracklash 2007 where Joey speared Teryo Law off a ladder to the outside. This spot was nominated for the best spot of the year on the SMF forums. The Lawyu Boyz were also mentors for Boom , who was a new up-and-coming star in the SMF at the time. They took him under their wings to educate him in the business. An example of this is the incident where Teryo Law won the SMF hardcore championship, pinning Boom in his sleep in order to teach him a lesson. That if you are holding a belt, you have to be on your watch at all times. The Lawyu Boyz won the SMF Tag Team titles at Bitchamania 2007. This is probably the highlight of their career as a tag team. However shortly after winning the titles, Teryo Law died. Kerio had to defend the belts by his own for a short while but eventually there were some issues with backstage politics and the tag team titles were vacated. Kerio Law left the SMF for the pimping industry. Death and Bumpvideos The Lawyu Boyz started their career with a video that blew peoples minds. Insane stunts and double teams being pulled all over the place. The fans were very well receptive of the pair and they quickly became popular. They had a fall out for a while but eventually reunited. Everything was not well with the two of them however. Teryo Law had been bored with his existence for some time. One night he went out to a night club and bought some acid. He started tripping pretty badly and met a disgusting looking huge red fetus which attempted to kill him. He believed this to be real but his brother managed to calm him down, saying that it was just illusions. When wrestling his apprentice TornadoRew in A Night of Respect a short time after, the fetus made a run-in during the match and caused Teryo to lose. He was pretty confused as to what had happened and talked to his girlfriend Lana after the match. She informed him that the fetus is a survived abortion and is attempting to murder Teryo for some reason. Angered, he made his way back into the ring to fight the abortion but it was a fight that he did not manage to win. Teryo Law was dead. Of course it isn't too much of a surprise where he would end up after that, Hell. When he came to Hell he was informed by Satan that it was in fact God which had allowed the abortion to survive so it could kill Teryo. Reason being that God is not fond over the influence that Teryo Law has on little children and there is quite an amount of children that look up to him. Satan and Teryo made a deal that if they win the match, Teryo is allowed back on earth to win the SMF Tag Team titles. A match took place with the four involved. During the match, Satan managed to kill the abortion solving that problem on Teryo's behalf but God ended up taking out Teryo with a bolt from the sky and pinning him, causing Teryo and Satan to lose the match. After this, Teryo had to accept the result and return to Hell. A result he was not all too bothered with, since Hell is where he wanted to go. Dying doesn't seem to have stopped Teryo Law from visiting earth however. He has made several appearences jumping up from Hell, nobody is sure why this is possible but nobody seems to be complaining either. WWE Backstage Controversy Teryo Law recently made controversy at a WWE Summerslam Pay Per View where he ran out into the ring all alone and threw himself around as if he were wrestling someone. He is suspected to have been under the influence of a controlled substance. Afterwards he ran off backstage and trashed Mr McMahons office only to disappear before he could be apprehended by the proper authorities. He is currently being wanted on charges for breaking an antering and causing a disturbance at the PPV. Personal facts * He loves drugs, psychedelics in particular. * He is friends with Satan. * He is extremly anti-authority and anti-government. * He quickly gets bored, a reason he changes his appearence often. * He has a girlfriend named Lana and a son named Van. * He is likely to suffer mental illnesses, nobody is sure exactly which ones. * He has spent time in jail. * He is very good friends with the fellow bumpmeister, Icemg1k. Finisher & Signature Moves * The Great Comedown - Fisherman buster followed by 99 Crusher. Rare finisher combo only seen attempted twice. * Terylilio - Powerbomb setup executed swiftly into a spinning neckbreaker while the opponent is falling * Teryo Crusher - 99 Crusher * Fucked by God - Gory Bomb (Name pun because of the way the opponent is hanging on Teryos back like Jesus Christ) * Terrysault - A backflip taunt into moonsault. The move can also be variated by using different aerial attacks. * Sitdown Tombstone Piledriver better known as the Rikish Driver. * Senton bomb * Fisherman Buster * Outside crescent kick, Calf kick * Phoenix Splash variations * Shining Wizard * Running bulldog * T-Bone suplex * Sambo suplex * Various elbow smashes * Powerbomb Setup Facebuster (2006-2007) * Around the world - Dropkick to the back swiftly followed by a double stomp to the gut. * Teryo Twist - Two chops, one by each hand followed by a Spinning elbow smash finished with a Polish hammer. * Titty Twister - A deeper variation of the Teryo twist. Instead of finishing the move with a Polish hammer he does a Dropkick to the knee followed by a running Shining Wizard. * The Pullback - A fake irish whip where he throws the opponent while never letting go of their hand so they run back towards him to recieve a chop. Entrance Themes * The Mentors - Donkey Dick SMF * Eminem - Low, Down, Dirty CCF * Mindless Self Indulgence - Big Poppa SMF